


Persona Love Adventures

by Barrytrain, Timegal25



Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona Love Adventures, Persona Series, persona - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-11-19 04:39:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11305863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrytrain/pseuds/Barrytrain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timegal25/pseuds/Timegal25
Summary: A love story featuring Persona 4 characters: Rise Kujikawa & Naoto Shirogane, falling in love with each other happily.A good friend of mine helped me write this story and since then, we have both been writing crazy and wonderful chapters together featuring existing Persona characters and original characters, based on multiple anime characters or even our own personal characters we've made.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a rainy day in Inaba. Naoto was sat in her house relaxing after finishing a case that had been going on for multiple months. It was the perfect day to do this, as the rest of the Investigation Team were busy doing their own things. Naoto took this free time to think about her bonds she had made in her time at Inaba. All the friends and laughs she had made from opening herself up as a woman and a friend. She though about Yu: The leader of the team with his mature and calm personality. Then there was Yosuke: The clumsy transfer student who does help keep the team in the best and positive mood no matter what. Yukiko: An elegant and pretty woman who is very popular with everyone in Inaba because of not just her looks but also helps run the family business of the Amagi hot springs. Chie: The energetic tomboy who has a huge passion of Kung Fu. Teddie: A shadow that had built up his own life and gained a personality. Kanji: The muscle of the group. He tends to be slow at figuring out what is going on but makes it up for being very decisive and straightforward. And finally, there was Rise: The beautiful idol who is very cheerful and cute. Out of all of them, Naoto thought about Rise the most. She wasn’t so sure why herself but there was something about her that intrigued her. She smiled, thinking about Rise for a while when she got a phone call. She picked up her phone seeing it was Rise. She answered.  
“Rise hi.” Naoto said. “How are you doing?”  
“I'm good. How are you Naoto?” Rise said back.  
“I’m good. Just relaxing.” Naoto replied. “What’s up?”  
“Not much. Just bored and... A little hungry.” Rise said. “Did you want to go to Aiya for dinner?”  
“Oh... Um, sure. I am up for it.” Naoto smiled. “But isn’t everyone busy today?”  
“I was thinking it could be... just you and me.” Rise spoke nervously.  
“Hu... huh?” Naoto stuttered confused smiling to herself and blushing. “Um... Why.... Just me?”  
“I... It would be nice for just us two to hang out. It’s always all of us or us two with Chie and Yukiko.” Rise spoke cutely. “This way... we can get to know each other... as... friends? What do you think?”  
Naoto couldn’t process this. Why did Rise want to go out with a meal with just her? But Naoto did like that idea.  
“Sure.” She agreed.  
“Great!” Rise cheered. “Let’s meet there in an hour shall we?”  
“Yeah.” Naoto replied. “See you there! Bye!”  
They both got off the phone. Naoto jumped from her seat, as she thought about the phone call, feeling kind of happy.

An hour later, they were in Aiya together, eating a delicious ramen meal. They were the only customers in there. Naoto and Rise exchanged glances, both nervous. Naoto was curious as to why Rise was nervous. So she thought she’d start the conversation.  
“It’s... weird that we’re the only ones in here.” Naoto began. “It’s raining outside and there’s always a good deal here.”  
“Yeah it is weird.” Rise laughed. “Oh well, we’ll just have to settle with each others company.”  
Rise gave a cheeky wink to Naoto as they kept eating their meals, discussing about many things. Once they were finished, they headed out. It was still raining, seemingly like it turned into a storm. The sky was dark as the rain shined from the illuminating lights of the shops and lampposts.  
“I didn’t bring an umbrella.” Naoto sighed.  
Rise smiled at her, getting her umbrella out and opening it up above Naoto.  
“Let me walk you back to yours Naoto.” Rise smiled. “That way you won’t get so wet.”  
"Um... Thank you... I guess." Naoto smiled  
They walked in the rain under the umbrella close to each other till they reached Naoto’s house. Throughout the walk, there was an awkward feeling of how close their bodies were pressed against each other.  
They approached Naoto’s house.  
“Thank you Rise for the walk home” Naoto said gratefully.  
“Anything... I mean, anytime Naoto.” Rise blushed.  
“It was a delicious meal.” Naoto smiled.  
Suddenly, they both heard a rumble of thunder in the air. Rise jumped scared into Naoto as Naoto laughed a little.  
"Don't laugh Naoto!” Rise yelled scared. “I... I'm a little scared of bad weather that’s all..."  
"It’s ok.” Naoto smiled. “I think it’s cute."  
Naoto gasped, realising what she had just said and covered her mouth in embarrassment, blushing bright red.  
Rise was confused but deep down inside, she liked Naoto being shy.  
“Don’t be embarrassed Naoto.” Rise smiled softly, trying to hide her own blush.  
Naoto removed her hand from her mouth laughing it off as her mind began to drift to thinking about how cute Rise was just now.  
“Um... Maybe you should come in for now Rise.” Naoto smiled. “At least... until the storm calms down.”  
Rise nodded happily, unable to believe that Naoto had just invited her in. They both entered the house, trying to hide their blush from each other.

Inside of the house, Naoto and Rise sat side by side on the sofa, the rain pouring down hard outside.  
"...Did... You have fun Naoto?” Rise spoke up with a small grin.  
Naoto nodded, not even glancing at Rise, hiding her shyness.  
“I know you’re shy Naoto.” Rise giggled, looking at Naoto’s face, realising Naoto was still blushing. "Are you... blushing still?”  
"N... No, I'm not..." Naoto gasped, her face going completely red.  
"Oh, yes, you are!" Rise joked. “I guess you really enjoyed my company today.”  
She stuck her tongue out cheekily. Naoto tried to hide her face with her blue hat.  
“You... Um...” Naoto stuttered.  
"Don't try and deny it...” Rise giggled teasingly.  
“No... I’m not...” Naoto shyly replied. “It’s just... Why did you only invite me?”  
“Uh... I...” Rise blushed a little smiling. “Why did you accept my offer so eagerly?”  
“I... We’re friends right?” Naoto said, as her face went dark red.  
Rise smirked cheekily seeing her face go even redder, knowing that wasn’t the reason.  
‘I... can’t hide this... Any longer...’ Naoto thought to herself.  
She turned to face Rise with an expression of embarrassment. Rise looked curiously at Naoto’s change in expression.  
"...L-Listen, Rise-chan, I...I..." Naoto gulped.  
"Yeah? What is it, Naoto?” Rise smiled softly.  
“I... um...” Naoto stuttered a little frightened.  
She turned away, unable to confess.  
“Never... mind... I’m sor...” Naoto said before being interrupted by Rise, who put her finger on Naoto’s lips.  
Naoto’s words ceased as her eyes widened.  
"... Do you... love anyone? One person you would want to be with?" Rise said straight up.  
"I... Well... Actually, there is...” Naoto shivered, gasping. “It's someone I know well... But I don't believe they could love me back... I’ve... Had them on my mind for a while...”  
"Oh... I see...” Rise said, her smiling fading from her face as she looked down. “Well, maybe I can help. Can you tell me who it is?"  
Naoto looked back at Rise, looking into her pretty face. She was still red in the face as Rise’s soft smile appeared again on her face. Naoto stared at that smile, smiling back. Her face was redder than Rise had ever seen it in the past. The mood was very tense.  
“I...” Naoto began. "... I said I’d come with you to Aiya... is because... I'm in love with you..."  
Naoto closed her eyes, letting out a slight scream of embarrassment of what she just said. Rise’s eyes widened along with her mouth, looking directly at Naoto, unable to believe the words she had just heard.  
"Wh... What? Me?” Rise gasped shockingly.  
Now that she had finally confessed, Naoto continued.  
"I've been... infatuated with you for quite a while.” She continued. “Ever since we started chatting to each other when you saved me from the TV World. I always felt weak in the knees and butterflies in my chest when I see you... Alone.”  
"Naoto..." Rise responded, unable to stop looking at Naoto.  
She turned round seeing Rise’s shocked face as she sighed slightly.  
"If this is weird... I understand.” Naoto said. “Please... Do not allow this to alter our friendship. I don’t want to lose you as a friend. You’re... a great friend to me.”  
“Why...?” Rise asked. “Why... Me?”  
“You’re so sweet...” Naoto explained nervously as she closed her eyes, letting it all out. “You are... everything. You’re beautiful. You’re cute. You’re caring. You’re...”  
“Shhh Naoto...” Rise smiled.  
Naoto stopped talking looking directly at her.  
“I thought... It was only me...” Rise said shyly.  
“H-huh?” Naoto questioned, unable to stop blushing.  
Rise breathed in and out deeply.  
"I... I've been having...feelings for you too...” She confessed.  
Naoto's eyes widened, unable to process what she just said, staring into Rise’s brown eyes.  
“Ever since you showed your true self as a woman... I haven’t been able to get you out of my mind...” She continued. “I thought it was bad that I had feelings for a girl. But I have never felt like this before. You proved to me that I didn’t love Yu. I just wanted to be loved. I hid it... Because I thought... You would never love a woman... Especially one like me...”  
Naoto shyly put her hands on Rise’s looking at her face. Rise started blushing all red just like Naoto’s face.  
“Anyone... Would be lucky to have someone as great... as you.” Naoto smiled.  
Rise looked into Naoto’s greyish-blue eyes, hearing only the drops of the rain outside on the windows as she burst out crying.  
Naoto gasped, seeing Rise cry real tears for the first time.  
“Rise?!” Naoto asked worried.  
Rise kept crying smiling at Naoto. “You are so sweet. Making me cry like this!”  
She poked Naoto in her hands, wiping away her tears.  
“I... Love You Rise... I have done for a long time...” Naoto smiled leaning a little closer to Rise. “If I knew you felt the same, I would’ve told you sooner. I’ve wanted to be your girlfriend... For so long.”  
“I love you too... Naoto...” Rise smiled, leaning close to Naoto. “I... want to be your girlfriend too...”  
They looked into each other’s eyes for a few minutes as their thoughts for one and another took over, holding each other’s hands. For those few minutes, Naoto and Rise had never been so happy in their lives.  
Closing their eyes, Naoto's lips pressed against Rise's as they kissed and made out lovingly for a long time, completely absorbed in what they were doing and ignoring the rain and thunder from outside. Their love was radiating from their lips, really into the kissing, wishing to stay like this forever.  
“Stay... Here... Tonight Rise. Please...” Naoto was begging, whispering.  
“I want to... Be with you forever Naoto.” Rise whispered. “In your arms...”  
They kept making out on the sofa all night, wrapping their arms round each other, unable to stop their feelings of love to each other.


	2. Chapter 2

Naoto was walking down the street of Inaba, heading towards the direction of the famous shopping centre of Junes. Naoto was in her usual wear: A dark blue, formal shirt with matching formal jeans and her trademark blue cap. As she headed down the street, she spotted a friend she recognised. It was Marie who was wearing a sleeveless, white shirt, a checkered skirt and black striped white stockings. Like Naoto, she also had a blue cap on with a matching bag. Naoto stopped looking at her. Marie was alone and she thought it be nice to stop and chat for a bit.  
“Marie?” Naoto spoke. “Are you not with Yu today?”  
“Nope. Just out here... Bored.” Marie replied.  
“Well. I would help you but I’m kind of busy Marie... I’m sorry.” Naoto apologised.  
“Busy with what?” Marie asked with a bit of tone in her voice.  
“I-I-I’m going to Junes.” Naoto said stuttering a little. “Don't be mad with me Marie.”  
“Meeting someone there?” Marie smirked.  
”Um, no. I’m just there... To shop...” She impatiently replied.  
“Ah. I see.” Marie sighed a little. “Well, have fun.”  
Naoto nodded as she waved, walking quickly down the street, looking back at Marie as she headed to Junes. Marie was curious as to why Naoto was in a hurry. With the time she knew Naoto, she never saw her in such a rush. So she decided to follow sneakily to keep an eye on what she was doing. Naoto headed into Junes in the jewellery shop, observing a certain box of objects in the corner of the store. Naoto looked in a box that seemed to contain some weird green coloured toe rings, hoping no one would catch her. Marie peered her head round a pillar seeing this.  
“Why would she want those...?” Marie questioned quietly.  
Naoto grabbed the box, heading to the checkout buying them all. The shopkeeper put them all in a bag as she hid them; walking out the shop and heading back down the street in a slight hurry. Marie continued to follow her till Naoto got to her house, entering cautiously. Marie watched her enter not shutting the door properly behind her.  
“She part of a harem or something...?” Marie questioned to herself.

Inside of the house, Naoto put all the toe rings on the table as she paced up and down wondering what to do with them. Marie quietly entered the house, poking her head at Naoto pacing up and down the table in the living room. She watched more and more as Naoto spoke to herself, still unaware Marie had intruded in her household.  
“How does this happen?” Naoto questioned to herself. “How does it work and how should I stop her... Hm...”  
Naoto kept pacing looking at them worried.  
“It’s already affected Rise-chan. I can't let it happen to anyone else...” She continued to talk. “Even if it’s all true, making girls submit to the wearers feet. Argh this is so confusing!”  
She stopped pacing sighing sadly.  
“I can't think like this!” She said to herself. “I’m going to get some water...”  
She walked into the kitchen to get a drink. Marie thought that this was her chance to get a closer look at these green toe rings. She approached the box, confused.  
“Huh... Why do these look so familiar?” She asked herself.  
She sat on a chair at the table, removing her long, dark grey-heeled boots off and her white stockings, trying one of the toe rings on. Naoto didn’t hear Marie come in, filling up a glass of water until she heard someone remove their boots.  
“H-Huh? Is someone there?” Naoto shouted out walking back into the living room seeing Marie sitting on the chair. “Marie?!”  
“Do these fit?” Marie asked herself before spotting Naoto walking in. “Oh, hey Naoto. Sorry if I invited myself in. So, what's going on?”  
“Marie? What are you doing?!” She gasped, looking at the table.  
“I tried on the toe rings...” Marie replied.  
“Naoto gasped looking down at Marie’s pale barefoot with one of the toe rings on her 2nd toe.  
“Oh no...” Naoto gasped as she looked down, her eyes in the direction of the toe ring on Marie’s foot.  
She suddenly went silent as Marie looked at her confused.  
“Naoto?” Marie asked curiously.  
Naoto immediately knelt down in front of her as she started kissing the top of her pale barefoot without warning or control.  
“Naoto?!” Marie gasped.  
“Mistress?” Naoto moaned, looking up at Marie whilst she continued to kiss her barefoot.  
“What's going on?!” Marie questioned in shock.  
“I love your feet Mistress!” She moaned in pleasure as she started to passionately kiss Marie’s soles slowly.  
Marie looked down in shock as she felt Naoto’s lips over her soles. Marie herself didn’t like anyone touching her feet.  
“Stop now!” Marie screamed, kicking Naoto away.  
“Yes Mistress.” Naoto obeyed as she stopped, staring blankly at the toe ring on her pale foot.  
“Ok...” Marie sighed, looking down at Naoto. “Tell me what's going on. What happened to Rise? Tell me what has been going on the past few days.”  
“I've been living a lie till I was under your obedience Mistress.” She smiled up at Marie. "I only belong down here with your perfect feet Mistress. Did you know that?”  
“Tell me!” Marie demanded.  
“I obey Mistress.” Naoto responded. “I've been finding out what these toe rings did. It made Rise-slave bow down to a girl named Yukari on an island. And now I know what they do.”  
She giggled a little.  
“When did this happen?” Marie asked. “What did they do?”  
“Yesterday. So I brought all these toe rings so no one would accidentally control anyone.” Naoto explained. “The rings make people fall in love with the wearers feet. A total... Obedient... Slave who cannot resist...”  
She grabbed Marie’s foot again as she licked up and down her soles slowly moaning.  
“Stop that!” Marie shouted, kicking Naoto away from her foot again. “Listen, I know you're having a secret relationship with Rise.”  
“A secret relationship?” Naoto asked blushing a little.  
“Dating her in secret and stuff like that.” Marie said. “You don't love me.”  
“That’s correct Mistress. I couldn't lie to you.” Naoto admitted. “But I do love you Mistress.”  
Marie couldn’t take this. She reached down to her foot and removed the toe ring. Naoto stared at her feet as she did. But once that toe ring was off, Naoto’s head began to hurt so much; she passed out, landing on Marie’s barefoot.  
Marie sighed. “As interesting as that felt, I find foot worshipping weird...”

Naoto awoke a little while later in a daze.  
“Ma-Marie?” Naoto questioned.  
“Hey.” Marie waved down.” So... Tell me everything that happened.”  
“Naoto got up, realising that she awoke on top of Marie’s barefoot. She was so embarrassed; she stood up quickly looking away red in the face.  
“Eek!!!! I’m so sorry Marie!” Naoto gasped. “What just happened?”  
Marie let out a little chuckle, giving her the full story.  
“Oh crap! It’s just how I thought it would turn out.” Naoto replied shocked. “I’m so sorry Marie. That must have been horrible for you.”  
“Tell me what happened yesterday, everything.” Marie said.  
“You so have some very sexy feet Marie...” Naoto smiled downwards before snapping back in reality gasping blushing more. “I-I mean me and Rise went out to Tatsumi Port Island and met a girl named Yukari. We chatted and got to know each other and her and Rise went into the next room to try on something Yukari got through the post from Junes. But only Yukari tried it on. It was one of those toe rings! Rise saw and completely submitted to her... Well Yukari’s feet. She enjoyed it so much; she kept the toe ring on. So since then, I came back here to buy all the toe rings in Junes and find out what they are, how they work and how to stop them...”  
Marie listened carefully nodding in understanding.  
“I tried to stop it from reaching people in Inaba...” Naoto continued. “But I was under its power when you came into my house with you feet... Gorgeous... Bare... Feet...”  
Naoto gasped again as she couldn’t get the thought of feet out of her mind, trying not to look down at Marie’s barefoot.  
“Any one else buy these?” Marie asked.  
“No thank goodness.” She replied. “Just me and that Yukari girl. Unless... Hm...”  
“Do you think she has more?” Marie questioned Naoto’s thinking to herself.  
“Oh no not that...” She replied smiling. “I was just wondering how sexy her feet are... Argh!”  
She fell to the floor, holding her head trying to control herself. "I’m sorry Marie... Those stupid toe rings! It seems like an after effect of it is that it gives the victim a severe foot fetish...”  
“Think about how she's brainwashing your lover...” Marie responded, trying to calm her down.  
“I-I can't.” Naoto shivered, holding her head.  
“Who do you love?” Marie asked.  
“Fe... Risfeet. Rise!” Naoto shouted, trying to think straight.  
“Say it again.” Marie said.  
“Risfeet. Rise!” She screamed scared. “Oh god! What’s happening!?”  
“Tell me about the summer you spent with her.” Marie said softly, changing topic.  
“Why... Do you want to know?” Naoto asked shaking. “I can't think straight at the moment Marie!”  
“Just tell me! I'm trying to help you keep a good mind!” Marie shouted back.  
“A good mind for me is feet.... RISE!” Naoto responded in horror. “I think we have a serious problem Marie...”  
She sat down next to Marie, hanging her head in shame.  
“Tell me about Rise then.” Marie smiled.  
“Rise is this kind, wondrous girl with a great and kind personality.” Naoto smiled. “Perfect body... Perfect voice... Perfect singing... Perfect... Feet...”  
She slapped herself hard in the face, crying at what her mind had become. Marie leant in hugging her softly as she cried.  
“Shh...” Marie whispered softly. “I'll help you...”  
Naoto looked at Marie apologising profoundly.  
“You're smart and I don't want a brain drained Naoto...” Marie smiled.  
“You will?” Naoto gasped, smiling as she wiped away her tears trying to think strongly. “But... it’s too late for me. I already feel too addicted... To feet. If you didn’t stop me... I’d be down on the floor at your feet worshipping them... If this is me after 5 minutes of being under the power of a toe ring... Then who knows about Rise!”  
“I-I promise I'll help.” Marie replied hugging her more.  
“Marie...” Naoto smiled, hugging her back softly.  
“Just don't give in.” Marie said. “You are a strong woman. You both are...”  
“You could help me with something else first that might not help me give in...” Naoto asked, gulping.  
“What is it?” Marie asked curiously.  
“Let me lick your fee.... Urgh...” Naoto struggled. “Please... Put... Your boots... Back... On...”  
She looked away forcefully as Marie kneeled down, putting her boot back on quickly.  
“There!” Marie smiled jumping back up from the floor. “Where do we start first?”  
Naoto turned around at Marie smiling.  
“Thank you...” Naoto thanked, pointing to the box of toe rings on the table. “Well first off, we have to destroy these toe rings so no more are left!”  
“Right.” Marie nodded. “I wonder who made them?”  
“I have... No idea.” Naoto responded. “There’s a logo on them but I can’t recognise it...”  
Marie looks closely at the toe ring seeing if she recognises the logo.  
“Let's see... Kirijo corp...” Marie said, seeing this logo once before.  
“Kirijo?” Naoto questioned as her eyes widened. “Yukari did mention that once when me and Rise visited Tatsumi. All she said was she knew someone called Mitsuru Kirijo.  
“I see...” Marie said. “Try calling Rise.”  
Naoto nodded, thinking it couldn’t hurt to at least giving it a try. She got out her phone, blushing in the face as she dialled Rise’s number, waiting for a response.

Meanwhile at Yukari’s house, Rise was in her orange bikini wearing a pink collar round her neck being used as a footstool for a girl named Yukari. Yukari was in a pink Mistress suit with her feet bare, resting on Rise’s bare back. The phone rang for a few beeps.  
“Answer it slave!” Yukari said.  
“Yes Mistress.” Rise obeyed, answering the phone.

Back at Naoto’s house, she got a response from Rise.  
“Hello?” Rise picked up the phone answering. “Who is this?”  
“Hey, It's Naoto.” Naoto responded.  
“Naoto...” Rise whispered in the background, talking to someone. “What is it?”  
“I called to see how you were doing...” Naoto responded.  
“I’m doing great Naoto.” Rise said quickly. “Is that all you called for? I got to get back...”  
“Back to what?” Naoto questioned.  
“To Mistress Yukari. You know that...” Rise said happily.  
Naoto’s eyes widened, horrified.  
“What happened while I was gone?” Naoto said calmly.  
“Mistress has been letting me serve her since you disappeared back to Inaba. I couldn't be happier with Mistress Yukari!” Rise answered truthfully.  
“But... What about me?” Naoto asked.  
“I don't care about you anymore Naoto.” Rise said straight up, Naoto’s expression looking so bad. “Only Mistress Yukari and she loves me serving her feet in all kinds of ways...”  
“Why?” Naoto shouted into the phone. “Come to your senses, this isn’t you!”  
“It is Naoto.” Rise continued. “I belong under the feet of Mistress Yukari. Mistress wants me to stop talking to you now and get back to serving her.”  
“Please...” Naoto begged. “Ignore her...”  
“I can't ignore her.” Rise replied.  
“You can!” Naoto screamed down the phone.  
“Naoto... Ahh.... Ahhhhh... I...” Rise said, Naoto hearing struggling in the background. “Sorry. Mistress Yukari just smacked my butt with her feet saying I’m going to be punished when I get off the phone...”  
“Let me talk to her!” Naoto demanded.  
She heard Rise and Yukari talking in the background, unable to make out what they were saying. Yukari smiled, grabbing the phone off Rise.  
“Hello?” Yukari responded. “How dare you make her talk to you more. What do you want Naoto?”  
“Why are you doing this?” Naoto asked, upset.  
“Because I love the feeling of her being my slave.” Yukari laughed. “An idol as my submissive foot slave. Besides... this toe ring looks amazing on me. Do you wanna see?”  
“No.” Naoto responded. “Do you have other slaves?”  
“I do not.” Yukari smirked. “Why? You inviting yourself to join in?”  
“No! You're sick!” Naoto shouted down the phone. “I'll stop you!”  
“Oh really?” Yukari smirked. “Say, how do you feel about... feet?”  
“I-I...” Naoto stuttered.  
“Someone has used that toe ring on you, huh?” Yukari laughed. “How did it feel to be around some soft, smooth, sexy feet that you just want to press your lips and tongue on huh?”  
“Sh-Shut up...” Naoto said stuttering a little bit more.  
Yukari laughed. “You know if you come to stop me and you see my feet... It’s over. I’m sure if you do somehow try to look away, I'll just get Rise to seduce you to look at them and then I'll have two-foot slaves! Yukari laughed evilly more. “I just love being so dominant. Who needs a perfect man when I can have an obedient beautiful sub girl... Or even two of them.”  
“I... have someone with me... To help...” Naoto commented.  
“Oh?” Yukari grinned. “Even if she sees my feet too, she is under. Hm... three foot slaves? Now I’m just being spoiled. Isn't that right Rise?”  
Naoto could hear Rise in the background saying: “Yes Mistress Yukari.”  
“We'll stop you!” Naoto shouted.  
“And then what will you do?” Yukari asked. “You know have a foot fetish, unable to control it properly. If you do stop me, you and Rise will just be at each other’s feet, unable to resist.”  
Naoto got a little angry at that remark as she listened.  
“I bet your even thinking about your friends feet now.” Yukari continued. “Rise's feet? My feet? Or all of our feet? I’m just gonna wiggle my toes on Rise’s back. Do you like that?”  
“We will... Free Rise...” Naoto said in struggle.  
“Am I right?” Yukari smiled. “Of course I am...”  
“Stop...” Naoto begged. “Stop. Please! I... Feet...”  
Naoto tried resisting but she felt Yukari tempting and seducing her so easily that she couldn’t get the thought of feet out of her mind, unknown to Marie, who stood next to her.  
“That’s right.... Isn't it great?” Yukari said seductively. “I have such soft perfect feet. I can get Rise to explain it to you if you want. Well, I don't need to probably. You're thinking about my feet right now. Licking... Kissing.... Sucking.... “  
“Yes...” Naoto moaned softly. “Feet...”  
“Good girl...” Yukari grinned evilly. “I have amazing feet. So soft, so well taken care of. You can help take care of them too... With Rise.”  
“Can I be a foot slave?” Naoto asked weakened. “I... Want... Rise... And... Feet...”  
“Awww... you sure can.” Yukari said, sticking her tongue out cheekily. “Like Rise, you can both be my foot slaves. One slave for each foot.  
“Yes...” Naoto nodded moaning softly.  
“You want my feet right now don't you slave?” Yukari grinned.  
“Yes... I want... You...” Naoto moaned.  
“Good girl slave. You can't save Rise.” Yukari chuckled. “You will join her under my feet. Make your way here right now slave. And bring this other girl with you. When you get here, we'll have a private session so you can worship both my perfect feet before Rise helps you. Would you like that?”  
“Can't... Save... Yes...” Naoto smiled, drooling down the phone forming a puddle as her mind felt submissive.  
“Good girl.” Yukari smiled. I am going to enjoy this. Now say goodbye to your new Mistress and make your way to my house immediately.”  
“Yes... Goodbye...” Naoto moaned as Yukari hung up.

At Yukari’s house, she began laughing as she wiggled her toes in excitement on Rise’s back.  
“I am not going to punish you after all slave!” Yukari smiled. “Your precious Naoto is on her way here to be my foot slave. You’re both mine aren’t you slave?”  
“Yes Mistress.” Rise obeyed.  
Yukari laughed as she grabbed her boots off of her bed, placing them right under Rise’s head.  
“Sniff them slave!” Yukari demanded. “I don’t want you worshipping my feet until after me and Naoto’s private session. You’ll kiss Naoto again but only with the taste of my feet in both your mouths.”  
“Yes Mistress.” Rise obeyed, sticking her head inside of Yukari’s pink boots sniffing deeply.  
“Or maybe... I’ll let you both lick off each others saliva off my feet.” Yukari laughed as she relaxed more.  
She looked down at her slave sniffing her very stinky boots from archery lessons all day.  
“I should head to the basement and set up for my new slaves arrival.” Yukari smiled, taking her boots from Rise. “Stay kneeled in this room and stare at pictures of my feet on the floor.”  
“Yes Mistress.” Rise obeyed as Yukari walked downstairs with a grin on her face.

Back at Naoto’s house, she was still drooling on the floor from her conversation with Yukari. She turned to Marie smiling.  
“... We should get going.” Naoto smiled.  
“Are you ok?” Marie asked, confused about her drooling.  
“Yeah, I’m fine.” Naoto smiled, nodding. “Lets go. Off to Mistress Yukari’s house!”  
Naoto grabbed Marie’s hand and lead her out the door. Marie was thinking to herself that Naoto must have started to be corrupted. She knew it was best to keep her eye on Naoto and make sure she is still in control once they got to Tatsumi.


End file.
